kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom XIII
The Organization XIII Mushrooms are thirteen mushrooms that are dressed like the thirteen members of Organization XIII. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, they are located in numerous worlds. Each Mushroom has its own game that also has a Jiminy Memo objective to it. Even-numbered Mushrooms drop numerous new weapons for Donald, while odd-numbered Mushrooms drop numerous new weapons for Goofy. You cannot even damage some of them unless you reach a certain level or certain abilities are equipped. After beating the game, only twelve are accessible; the thirteenth Mushroom must be found after beating the other twelve. Once you find the thirteenth Mushroom, you get the Winner's Proof Keyblade. Interestingly, each Mushroom is said to bear a trait similar to its Organization XIII counterpart. However, some are not very obvious. Finding The Mushrooms *'No. 1': is at the World That Never Was. You must defeat Xemnas at Memory's Skyscraper to reach it. You must simply hit it a certain number of times. Its Reversal Reaction Command is highly similar to the Dusk Nobodies and the final battle against Xemnas. *'No. 2': is in Christmas Town. You must dodge or block its projectiles until your score reaches 85. Shoots projectiles like Xigbar. *'No. 3': is in Beast's Castle, where you fought Xaldin. You must have defeated Xaldin to reach it. You must collect 450 of the prizes it drops before time runs out. The prizes may be referencing the opportunities for Sora to use the Learn the Jump command from Xaldin in his boss fight. *'No. 4': is in the Land of Dragons, outside the Palace. You must have defeated Shan-Yu to reach No. 4. You must hit 85 of the clones without getting hit once. Its cloning trait references Vexen's association with creating replicas while avoiding being hit is reminiscent of the Chilly Academic's cowardice. *'No. 5': is in the Cave of Wonders. This is probably the easiest one to beat. You must defeat it in 10 seconds, although its health automatically regenerates very quickly. Its regenerating health is similar to the Power Meter of the Lexaeus Absent Silhouette battle *'No. 6': is in the Underworld, where you fought Demyx. You must defeat all of the clones within 45 seconds. The clones appear in groups of 6. The clones are reminiscent of the boss battle against Zexion in the Reverse/Rebirth mode of Re:Chain of Memories. *'No. 7': is in Twilight Town. You must defeat it in 10 seconds. However, coming in contact with the Mushroom will send a character flying. This trait is similar to the Berserk state of Saix. *'No. 8': is in Twilight Town, outside Yen Sid's Tower. Many say that this is the hardest challenge: bouncing the mushrooms around like a ping-pong ball 85 times, similar to the Rare Truffle in the first game. Also recalls the Overtake/Clear Light Reaction Command in Axel's boss fight in the 6th Day of the Prologue. *'No. 9': is in Radiant Garden, where you fought Demyx. you must hit it 75 times without letting it stop spinning. None of the Mushroom's traits reference Demyx other than the location, where the Melodious Nocturne met his end. *'No. 10': is in Port Royal (Isla de Muerta)- in the 2ND TIME. You must defeat the REAL Mushroom in 55 seconds as it will spawn fakes. Finding the real one amongst fakes references Luxord's boss battle. *'No. 11': is in Timeless River. You must deplete the hit counter in 19 seconds, in a similar way Marluxia does the same to Sora in his Absent Silhouette battle. *'No. 12': is in Twilight Town, outside the Old Mansion. You must defeat all of the clones before time runs out. However, unlike No. 6, they appear by themselves. The clones reference Larxene's Absent Silhouette battle. *'No. 13': is in Radiant Garden, where you fought the 1000 Heartless. You must have beaten all of the other Mushrooms to reach the last Mushroom Heartless. You also gain a crown. Its non-hostility compared to the other twelve references Roxas as being unusal compared to the rest of the Organization. Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 1.jpg|No. 1 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 2.jpg|No. 2 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 3.jpg|No. 3 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 4.jpg|No. 4 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 5.jpg|No. 5 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 6.jpg|No. 6 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 7.jpg|No. 7 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 8.jpg|No. 8 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 9.jpg|No. 9 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 10.jpg|No. 10 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 11.jpg|No. 11 Image:200px-Sincorazon MushroomXIII 12.jpg|No. 12 Trivia *All of the Mushrooms (with the exception of No. XIII) require minigames to be completed. *All of the Mushrooms have similar traits to the members of Organization XIII. For example, No. 7 can go "berserk", similar to Saix, while No. 11 has the same hit counter feature as Marluxia. *Wisdom Form is very useful for some of the minigames, such as No. 1 and No. 4. The minigames were likely engineered so that Wisdom Form would be made much more useful than in the original Kingdom Hearts II. *Before all of the Jiminy Objectives are completed, the Mushrooms (with the exception of No. 13) appear at the Great Maw, but warp away after about 2 seconds. Category:Emblem Heartless